


Скажут, что нас было четверо

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: The A-Team (2010), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке:<br/>Драббл/минифик по Команде А (фильм). О том, как Красавчик и Мердок впервые по-крупному ссорятся. Как им становится от этого хреново, и, конечно, как они потом мирятся. Слэша нет, но фансервис и хорошо завуалированные намеки приветствуются Период - некоторое время после знакомства всех со всеми.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Скажут, что нас было четверо

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Поскольку в сериале фигурировал гостевой домик, находящийся на территории военной базы, я предположила, что это обычная практика в США. Вторым номером я предположила, что военная группа полковника Смита не прикреплена к какой-то конкретной базе, а кочует между ними, поэтому они и живут не в казарме, а в таком домике.  
> 2\. Название взято от балды и трех мушкетеров.  
> 3\. Ну и… не стреляйте в пианиста – он играет, как умеет.))

      Красавчик, насвистывая, вошел в душевую комнату. Сегодня намечалось весьма приятное свидание с одной… весьма приятной особой, поэтому настроение у него было радужное.  
      Вошел – и сразу нахмурился. Как же его порой раздражал этот чокнутый пилот! Нет, не тем, что на него то и дело «находило», и тогда он принимался вдохновенно нести какую-нибудь чушь. В конце концов, дуракаваляние – не самый плохой способ убить время. Но эта его безалаберность, невнимательность, иногда кажущаяся нарочитой… вот что вызывало у Пэка глухое раздражение. Мэрдок все время путал зубные щетки, отчего Красавчик, брезгливый по природе, менял их едва ли не каждую неделю, переставлял баночки и тюбики с лосьонами и кремами и, как подозревал Красавчик, втихую пользовался его пеной для бритья – дорогой, между прочим. Вот и теперь, едва узрев полочку над раковиной, Пэк сразу заметил неплотно прикрытый колпачок. Подавив желание немедленно промчаться в общую гостиную и высказать этому придурку все, что о нем думает, Красавчик разделся и встал под теплые упругие струи. Ничего, двадцать минут погоды не сделают.  
  
      Боже, как он ошибался!  
      Вывалившись из душа вместе с клубами пара и на ходу вытирая волосы, он вдруг услышал доносящийся из гостиной голос Мердока. Все бы ничего, только почему он пищит таким фальцетом? Загадка разрешилась быстро: на диване тихо посмеивался Би Эй, а чертов пилот стоял возле журнального столика, зажав в руке его – его! – телефон и тоненьким голоском щебетал примерно следующее:  
      - Нет, Темпи сейчас не может подойти, он как раз купает Бобби, нашего младшенького. Ему что-нибудь передать?  
      - Ты охренел?! – медведем взревел Красавчик, подскочил к Мердоку и вырвал свой мобильник.  
      Поздно – на том конце уже слышались частые гудки.  
      - Ты что творишь, мать твою?! Я неделю добивался этого свидания!  
      - Да что такого? – искренне удивился Мердок. – Ты через неделю забудешь, как она выглядит. К тому же у этой… Кэнди явно серьезное отравление силиконом: его токсичные пары вызвали полную атрофию мозга.  
      - Твое какое дело?! – взвился Красавчик  
      Как раз в эту минуту в гостиной появился полковник, вернувшийся из штаба.  
      - Ребята, вы бы потише себя вели – вся база уже в курсе.  
      Красавчик подскочил к нему, обдав брызгами с мокрых волос.  
      - Ганнибал, мне это уже надоело. Какого черта ты вообще вытащил этого психа из больницы? Что за привычка привечать сирых и убогих?!  
      На секунду воцарилась тишина.  
      - Пэк, а себя ты к кому причисляешь – к сирым или убогим?  
      Обернувшись на эту реплику, Красавчик вдруг, как на нож, напоролся на острый и совершенно _нормальный_ взгляд Мердока. И без того не самая глубокая чаша его терпения переполнилась. Последнее, что он помнил перед тем, как Би Эй вышвырнул его на крыльцо, был этот чокнутый пилот, держащийся за челюсть.  
  
      Следующие дни протекали в каком-то не то тумане, не то угаре. С Кэнди ему удалось помириться довольно быстро – девица действительно не отличалась особым умом. Но каждый раз, глядя на нее, Красавчик почему-то видел Мердока с разбитой губой, и романтический настрой рубило на корню. В конце концов, пришлось наплести этой дуре что-то про срочную переброску на другую базу. Отделавшись от нее, Красавчик вздохнул свободнее. Но ненадолго.  
      Обстановка в гостевом домике была далека от идиллии. Баракус целыми днями пропадал в гараже, возясь с новой машиной, купленной на страховку, полученную по случаю уничтожения старой (как Ганнибалу удалось провести скинутую вертолетом установку под страховой случай – история умалчивала). Сам полковник ежевечерне исчезал в штабе, где пил односолодовый виски с начальником базы, что, видимо, тоже было не просто так. Псих целыми днями сидел у себя в комнате, словно задавшись целью превратиться в невидимку. Поэтому Красавчику очень быстро стало скучно и одиноко. Он вдруг обнаружил, что успел привыкнуть к тому веселому дурдому, что воцарился тут с появлением Мердока. Остро хотелось напиться до чертиков, но это было так банально… Чтобы не потерять форму, он стрельнул телефоны у парочки местных красавиц, но так и не позвонил. На душе было муторно.  
      - К кому ты себя причисляешь? – громко спросил Пэк у гулкой пустоты своей спальни, не разуваясь завалившись на кровать и пачкая казенное белье грязными ботинками.  
      По всему выходило, что к сирым.  
  
      Красавчик уже успел задремать от скуки, когда в его дверь кто-то постучал. На пороге нарисовался Мердок с упаковкой пива и примирительной улыбкой.  
      - Во-первых, ты расстался с этой девицей раньше, чем через неделю, а во-вторых, ты уже разбил мне губу, так что мы квиты, - выпалил он вместо «здрасьте». – Давай дружить!  
      Красавчик невольно рассмеялся. Все-таки в одном у Мердока был несомненный талант: только что ты хотел посмотреть, какого цвета у него потроха – а секунду спустя не можешь вспомнить, за что же ты собирался убить этого замечательного парня.  
      В итоге они засели в телевизор, где крутили какой-то древний ужастик про вылезающего из воды монстра, а когда кино и пиво подошли к логическому финалу, Красавчик вспомнил, что у него в вещах припрятан отменный бурбон. Мердок смотался в свою комнату и приволок раритетную восьмибитную приставку, которую они в четыре нетрезвые руки подсоединили к телевизору. Приставка оказалась вполне себе работающей, так что последующие полтора часа – пока не кончился бурбон – были с пользой потрачены на прохождение «Контры». Дальнейшее Красавчик осознавал смутно.  
  
      Пробуждение было неожиданным и малоприятным. Красавчик обнаружил, что лежит на кровати в той же одежде, что была накануне, а рядом бессовестно дрыхнет пилот, разбросавший в стороны руки и ноги и буквально заваливший его своими тяжелыми конечностями. Он бесцеремонно растолкал Мердока, насилу отбился от «утренних дружеских объятий для бодрости» и свалил в ванную. Но покоя не было и там – псих ворвался следом и заявил, что потерял счастливые носки пилота-аса  
      Еще двадцать минут ушли на поиск носков Мердока. Они оказались скромного ярко-лилового цвета и таились под подушкой. Мердок уверял, что это дело лап непарных носкоедов, на что Красавчик резонно возразил, что пропали оба носка, значит, это должны быть _парные_ носкоеды. С трудом избавившись от пилота, приставки и перегарного выхлопа изо рта, Пэк залег отмокать в ванну.  
  
      Когда еще через полчаса посвежевший Красавчик заглянул в гостиную, он обнаружил там Мердока с губной гармошкой, Би Эя со зверским выражением лица и Ганнибала с разложенной на столе картой.  
      - Что происходит? – подозрительно осведомился Пэк.  
      - Тебя ждем, - усмехнулся полковник. – У нас новое задание. И, кажется, у меня есть план.  
      Красавчик счастливо улыбнулся. Наконец-то все было как надо.


End file.
